Lorelai the Sequel
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Follows directly after Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life. Aftermath, beautiful aftermath. Rory/Logan. Lorelai/Luke. Happy ending for all.


Lorelai the Sequel

**Author's Note: This directly follows the events of Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life. Please watch that before reading this, otherwise the context really is lost.**

Lorelai sits across from her daughter, for perhaps the first time in her life lost for words. Rory is pregnant. It's not like she's sixteen, she is thirty-three years old for goodness sake. When Lorelai finally allows the news to settle in, she has only one question. "Have you told Logan yet?"

Rory's eyes well up. "Logan, he's…engaged to a French heiress."

"Whether or not you two are together, kiddo, he deserves to know," Lorelai says with a soft smile. "He is a good man, adultery aside, and he deserves the chance to know his child. Assuming you are keeping it. You are keeping it, right?"

Rory nods. "I feel like him or her is already so important to me, you know?"

"The girl that kept a baby despite her rich parents and her boyfriend's rich parents were completely against it? No, wouldn't know anything about that," Lorelai says with a gentle laugh. Lorelai feels her eyes welling up. "I'm going to be a grandma. I'm too young to be a grandma."

Rory laughs with her, wiping her eyes dry. "Yeah, you are. Luke is going to be such a proud grandpa though."

"He really, really will," Lorelai says, taking a moment to wipe her eyes as well. "When do you want to tell people? Have you told anyone before me?"

"And face the wrath you would throw my way if you weren't the first to know – absolutely not! Plus, news travels fast, I had to be ready to make Stars Hollow…" Rory pauses, pursing her lips.

"You are staying here?" Lorelai says. She doesn't give Rory a chance to answer before pulling her into a huge hug. "Thank god, you are literally my best friend kid, I don't know what I'd do if you split to London on the next red-eye."

"Where you lead, I will follow," Rory says, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

Later that afternoon, they walk home and see Paul Anka at Luke's feet as he is preparing dinner.

"Hun," Lorelai says as she walks up, kissing Luke's cheek. "Rory's got some news. I'll take this for a minute."

"Are you – you're offering to cook? What's wrong, Rory?" Luke asks, stunned as Lorelai takes her spatula.

Rory nods her head towards the table and they both sit. "Should I just get right to it?"

"Get right to what? Rory, you're scaring me," Luke says quickly.

Rory cuts him off before he can continue. "I'm pregnant."

Luke looks between Lorelai and Rory a few times before he responds. "I'm going to be a grandpa?"

"Yeah," Rory and Lorelai answer at the same time.

"Jinx!" Lorelai says.

Rory giggles. "Jinx again!"

Luke smiles ear-to-ear. "Your mother and I will be there for you the whole way. Wait, who is the father? It is not Jess, is it?"

"What's not Jess this time?" Jess says as he walks into the room.

Rory sighs. "Really, really awkward timing. But no, it's not Jess."

"What's not Jess?" Jess asks, sitting at the table too.

Rory looks to Lorelai. "Did you know Jess was coming by?"

"He comes by to help out around the house, maintenance, a couple times a week. He lives just a town over now," Lorelai says with a shrug. "Sorry, I forgot he was coming tonight. You floored my brain today, kid."

"Are you…okay?" Jess asks Rory, now getting concerned.

"No, it's nothing bad," Rory says with more confidence than she believed she had in herself. "I'm pregnant."

Jess takes a moment. "Holy fuck."

"Jess!" Luke bellows.

"No, it's shocking to me too," Rory said with a gentle laugh. "It wasn't planned."

"No kidding," Jess says softly. "Listen, if you need help, I don't really know much about kids, but I could learn," Jess continues.

Rory smiles. "I'd appreciate it."

"So, who's the father?" Jess asks.

"Logan," Rory answers.

There is at least a minute of silence at the table before Luke speaks up. "When are you going to tell him? He should come here. We can help if he takes it badly."

"I'm terrified of telling him, I don't have much of a life to implode as a freelance novelist, but Logan has a job and life in London," Rory says as she puts her head in her hands.

Luke reaches his hands out and pulls her hands into his. "Take it from me. I spent years not knowing April, and if Anna had just told me sooner, I would've moved mountains to meet her sooner. To be a part of my child's life. Logan will feel the same."

"Thanks for the perspective, I really needed that," Rory takes a deep breath. "I'm going to call him now, excuse me," Rory goes into the bedroom and dials her phone until it starts ringing.

It's the middle of the night where he is, but as always, Logan picks up. "Rory, I thought-"

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Rory asks, cutting him off quickly.

Logan sits up in bed, looking at the empty space in the bed beside him, where his French heiress no longer lays. He came home to her moved out and a note saying she was in love with someone else, the irony of that not being left unknown to him. He takes a moment for her words to sink in. "I can be on the next plane over. Is everything okay?"

"Good, for me, I think, please just…"

"Come," Logan says with a soft smile. "Okay, Ace, see you soon. Stars Hollow, your mom's still?"

"Yes, Luke and Jess will be happy to see you," Rory says and clears her throat, "especially mom, I talk about you so much she's been curious."

Logan's eyes widen in surprise. "She's known you've been visiting?"

"She's a real Sherlock Holmes my mother," Rory says with a gentle laugh.

Logan sighs. "Does she hate me?"

"Actually, she doesn't, not one bit," Rory says. "Just come."

"I miss you too, Ace," Logan says as he starts packing his suitcase.

Rory purses his lips. "See you soon," she says softly before she hangs up.

It's midday the next day before Logan arrives, a giant but confused smile on his face as he is greeted by Lorelai. "Lorelai, it's nice to see you again."

"Same to you," Lorelai says, stepping back to let him inside. "Luke and I have to run some errands, but we will back soon. Don't do anything I would do while we are gone," she says with a wink as she leaves.

Rory walks into the living room. "At least I can firmly say that my mother's quirky nature has not changed a bit."

"It makes me feel…home," Logan says with a gentle shrug. "So, what was the big rush about? Not that I am unhappy to be here. Rory signals Logan to come sit with her on the couch.

"Okay, here it goes – wait, how is the French heiress? You just up and left and she doesn't care?" Rory asks, suddenly stunned.

Logan shakes his head. "She's gone. There was some other French heir she was in love with, she is spending her life with him where she belongs."

"Oh," Rory smiles ear-to-ear. "I'm sorry, joy seems pretty inappropriate considering."

"No, it's actually a relief, it started feeling like a marriage arranged by my family and not my relationship, and that's a part of my life I don't want their claws in," Logan says, leaning back. "Plus, it means I can spontaneously come see you. Finn misses you terribly."

"I miss him too. And the others. And you," Rory says gently. "As you may have guessed, I have news."

"Book publisher news? Now have you totally committed to a small press like the one that Jess used, or do you want something bigger? I have some connections that might-"

Rory cuts Logan off. "I'm pregnant."

Logan stares at Rory for a long moment before responding. "How do you feel about that?"

"I," Rory squints, "this moment isn't about how I feel, it's about telling you that you can have as little or as much part of their life as you want, and-"

"My question, I guess, is if you are for sure going through with this," Logan asks softly.

"Yes, one-hundred percent," Rory says with a gentle smile.

Logan nods, a smile slowly forming. He reaches forward his hands and lays them on her stomach, feeling only a small bump there so far, as she is only a couple months along. "This, Rory, you and this little person inside you, I'm in. I'm all in. Whatever you want, whatever you need, I'm here. If you'll have me. I know we were barely adults the last time I asked, we had to both see the world and experience life. But life brought us back together, and let us make this together," Logan starts tearing up, "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything else. Please, Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Rory starts tearing up too and her throat tightens. She can't form words so she just nods. Logan moves his hands to her hair and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. A kiss that is unfortunately walked in on by Luke and Lorelai.

"I guess he took the news well," Lorelai said with a bright smile.

Logan smiles ear-to-ear. "Grandma Lorelai, that's got a certain ring to it."

"Stop that right now," Lorelai warns.

Rory smirks. "Don't talk to your future son-in-law like that."

"Future – no freaking way you are getting married before me," Lorelai says with a joking tone.

Logan looks to Rory. "How about a double wedding?"

"Are you sure?" Rory asks, secretly very into the idea.

Logan laughs. "The Gilmore Girls do everything together, why not get married?"

"Would make a killer ending to your book, just one question remains," Lorelai says, turning to Luke. "Do you wanna put a ring on it?"

Luke rolls his eyes at her. "Yes, it's long overdue. Let's do this thing."

A few months later, they are at the Dragonfly in the courtyard, a couple on each side, with Lane's bandmate Gil officiating both ceremonies at one time. Everyone they've ever loved is there. Michel comes back home with his baby, Sookie and Jackson bring their children back to Stars Hollow overnight to be there, Lane and Zack bring their twins and Brian, Paris and her children, Doyle, April, Gigi, Christopher, along with the entire town of Stars Hollow. Paris stands on Rory's side as her maid of honor while Sookie stands on Lorelai's side. The wedding is beautiful, elegant, and 90% designed by Emily Gilmore and 10% by whatever staff she hired.

"I never pictured myself pregnant in my wedding dress," Rory says as they are posing for photos after the ceremony, the two women in the center and the men on either side.

"I don't know if I ever even pictured myself in a wedding dress," Lorelai responds, feeling her eyes well up a bit.

"Don't cry, if you cry, I'll cry," Rory says as Logan chuckles, wrapping his arm tighter around her side.

Lorelai laughs softly. "I love you," she turns to Luke, "and you. I love you almost as much."

"I love you too, Lorelai Danes," Luke says, kissing Lorelai on the top of her head.

Emily smiles as she clicks more photos. "Just one more."

"Just one turns into another one-hundred grandma," Rory says with a gentle smile. "My feet hurt and I'm hungry, and I really have to pee, the babies are playing the bongos on my bladder."

"Twins, I still can't believe it," Emily says, reaching her hand forward to help Logan help Rory inside of the Inn.

"Richard and Finn," Rory says softly as she cradles her stomach with one arm. "They are going to be a handful. Lane's done the twin boys thing, if Lane can do it, I can do it. I hope."

"If I can raise the most perfect baby girl into an incredible young woman at sixteen, I think you'll do just fine at thirty-four," Lorelai says with a grin following quickly behind them with Luke.

"It's just too bad the Gilmore name won't carry with any of you," Emily says with a sigh.

"That's a little unfair, mom," Lorelai says with a sigh.

Logan steps in. "Actually, I had a little surprise," Logan pulls out an envelope from his jacket and hands it to Emily.

Emily carefully opens the envelope and scans the piece of paper. "Is all of the paperwork properly notarized?"

"Yes, Emily, it is," Logan turns to Rory, "I hope you weren't too attached to the idea of becoming a Huntzberger."

"Logan Gilmore? I think I could get used to that," Rory says as they all walk into the living room area of the Inn and look at the painting of Richard that has been hung on the wall.

Emily smiles. "Rory do you know what he used to say about you? Richard said in talking about you 'what she tackles she conquers' – I was married to the man for fifty years and he was hardly ever wrong, and I know he was right about that. Rory, what you tackle, you conquer with grace. I'm so proud of you."

"Where he leads," Rory says, welling up and smiling, leaning back against Logan.

Lorelai leans her head on Luke's shoulder. "Where he leads, we will follow."

FIN.

**Author's Note: This was my very much 'how it should have ended' moment. Firstly, Richard being gone wasn't given the correct type of gravity to me in the limited series, so I fixed it. Also, Logan deserved to know he had a child, and furthermore, the way that they were together was too precious to let go of. And yes, Finn is the second baby's name, that's because he was my favorite of Logan's friends. I tried the best I could to tie things off in a bit of a neatly fashioned bow. Enjoy, and may you conquer whatever you tackle in life. **

**With Love,  
Auttzthoughtz**


End file.
